No me Alcanzara la Vida
by Lena Salvatore
Summary: Fakiru. Si pudiera expresar lo feliz que estoy ahora, lo feliz que soy con cada cosa que tenga que ver con Fakir, no me alcanzara la vida. Limme. FakirxAhiru


**No me Alcanzará la Vida**

**-Fakir x Ahiru Tribute- **

**-**

¿Será un sueño? No, la cercanía de nuestros cuerpos hace que pueda sentir su intenso calor y ese olor a hombre que tanto me embriaga. Miro atentamente cada movimiento de su cuerpo; sus manos surcando mi cabello, deshaciendo la trenza que lo resguarda, sus ojos inspeccionando descaradamente mi cuerpo, el constante rosar de su entrepierna con la mía, sus labios capturando los míos en un fino encuentro. No puede ser un sueño. No, por favor. No quiero que esto sea un sueño _de nuevo. _

-Fakir…-

Siempre me había dicho a mi misma: S_olo soy un viejo pato del estanque. _Quería recuperar el corazón de Mytho, mi supuesto príncipe. Pero al final, las cosas se complicaron y el eligió a Rue-chan, mi amiga. Ellos eran felices, y yo también lo era. O por lo menos eso solía decirme. ¿Cómo no iba a estar feliz? Siempre rodeada del hermoso aroma de Fakir, siendo la única afortunada de tenerlo todo el día a mi lado. Husmear en su ropa sucia mientras la separa para lavarla, jugar con la pluma con la que suele escribir una historia tratando de traer mi forma humana a su lado, picotear su cabello por las mañanas cuando no quiere despertar. Suena hermoso, pero en realidad es un infierno.

-Ah…-

En ocasiones me meto en su portafolio de la escuela, con la intención de ver como estaban todos ahora que yo andaba de sobra. Nada había cambiado, salvo el hecho de mi ausencia, y la de Mytho y Rue-chan. Pero incluso Pique y Lilie son felices y aun pertenecen al Club de Fans de Fakir-sama. E insisten en llamarlo así. Y me dolía. Porque cada vez que iba, casualmente era el día en que mínimo unas dos o tres chicas tomaban valor para confesársele a Fakir, darle una carta amorosa o invitarlo a salir. Fakir era popular, pero el siempre rechazaba a todas y cuando preguntaban razones, el respondía con una leve sonrisa de travesura: _Alguien en mi mochila_ o _Una pequeña esperándome en casa… _Los rumores habían crecido por toda la escuela, pero Fakir seguía como si nada. Intachable y pulido, siempre firme y directo.

-Ah.-

No pude evitar gemir cuando sentí sus caricias amables. Esto no puede ser un sueño. Enredo mis dedos en su cabellera negra como la noche. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios mientras deshacía lo que sostenía su cabello en una coleta. Alzo el rostro, logrando que su largo cabello me tocara el rostro con la puntas. Se veía tan increíblemente sensual que me costo trabajo respirar, pero aun no me podía morir. Tal vez cuando todo terminara, pudiera morir en paz. Pero mientras, quiero que esta noche dure por toda la eternidad si es posible. Jamás había pensado de esa manera en un hombre, ni siquiera con Mytho. Pero desde que empecé a frecuentar a Fakir, siendo ya humana antes, descubrí algo llamado "atracción sexual" y "sueños húmedos".

-Fakir…-Murmure su nombre cuando me percate de que me tenía justo donde quería.

No se exactamente que paso, solo recuerdo haberme enojado con Fakir cuando me dijo que seria su deliciosa cena cuando terminara de escribir su nueva historia. Lo fulminaba con mis ojos azules, pero el nunca se fijo en ello. De repente, algo en mi se detuvo y dio reversa. Fakir volteo a verme y me percate de que el tiempo se había detenido. ¿¡Drosselmayer!? Pero el viejo nunca apareció y Fakir parecía impacientado. Entonces sucedió. Una luz rojiza me envolvió suavemente. Desapareció el plumaje, las patas torpes y el pico naranja. Era una chica humana otra vez.

-¡¡Ah, Fakir!!-

El recuerdo se desvaneció en mi mente cuando recordé que estaba completamente desnuda delante de ese chico que me reclamaba como suya cada vez que me causaba un moretón en la piel. Sea por succionar con fuerza o por morderle. Sentí su lengua jugando con mis pechos. Es una cesación exquisita, nunca había tenido una experiencia tan maravillosa en mi vida. Tanto como pato, tanto como Ahiru. Incluso como Tutu.

-Te amo.-

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo sus dedos en mi intimidad. Ese hombre quería matarme de placer. Mis mejillas se encendieron en rojo puro, pero de forma diferente a antes. Madurez, amor. Verdadero amor. Dude, si dude. Dude durante muchos años sobre ese sentimiento, pero era inevitable y evidente. Como un pequeño plano que se dibuja por si solo. Era un pequeño dolor que me causaba placer. Pero no todo en el amor es dolor y lo estaba comprobando.

-¡FAKIR!-

Vi su sonrisa burlona en la oscuridad y estoy segura de que el noto mi sonrojo. Mi mente estaba en otro mundo. Podía sentir su tacto desesperado y a la vez amoroso. Y entonces me percate de donde estaba. Mire a mí alrededor. Habían pasado unos días desde que volví a ser humana, pero no era la misma de antes. Seguramente en su historia, Fakir me había descrito de forma diferente de a como era antes. Era mayor. Seguramente porque habían pasado muchos años, bueno en realidad solo tres. Pero para mi era una eternidad. No odiaba mi vida como pato ni mucho menos, pero esto que hacíamos ahora era una de las cosas que tanto quise hacer con el, y mi forma de animal me lo limitaba en muchas formas.

-Dios…-Dijo.

Me iría al infierno por esto. ¿Era el personaje de un cuento, no? Y me había enamorado como idiota del creador de mi historia. Era la protagonista de miles de historias escritas por Fakir. Una de ellas me trajo como humana. Pero, no me importaba pecar o algo similar, solo quería estar con el toda la vida.

-Creo que…-Murmuro a mi oído.- no puedo decir otra cosa, pero…-

-Ah.-Exclame cuando movió sus dedos dentro de mi.

-Te amo.-

Lo mire con toda la ternura que tengo. Acaricie su mejilla y sentí que sacaba sus dedos de mi. Acerco sus dedos a su rostro y empezó a lamerlos insistentemente. Me sonroje, era obvio lo que hacia. Estaba probándome antes de continuar. Sentí la brisa nocturna acariciar mi piel y me tensioné un poco, removiéndome entre sus brazos y acariciando la hierba en donde estaba.

-Ahiru.-Me llamo, voltee a verlo al instante.

-¿Eh?-Exclame al verlo.

Fakir puso sus dedos, que antes estaba lamiendo, frente a mis labios. Me sonroje con la indirecta. _Pervertido. _Dude un poco, pero el beso mi frente y acerco mas sus dedos, rozando con la punta de estos mis labios.

-Fakir…-Murmure.

-Solo lámelos.-

_Que fácil es decirlo, idiota. _Tragué saliva y toque sus dedos con mis labios y después con mi lengua. La saliva de Fakir… la calidez de su piel… el aroma que desprende… Todo. Todo Fakir me fascina y puede volverme loca. Cerré los ojos mientras podía sentir la mirada de Fakir clavada en mi. De repente, sentí algo húmedo acompañarme en lo que hacia y abrí los ojos. Fakir se burlo de mi por el respingo que solté al verlo lamerme a mi. Me sonroje, esto era demasiado para mi. Además, era totalmente inexperta, jamás creí llegar tan lejos con alguien. Después de todo… ya me había resignado a ser la pato mascota de Fakir.

-No sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto…-

Quería responderle que yo también, pero sus labios me lo impedían. Un recuerdo tras otro y otro. Cada palabras, cada acción. Todo era tan maravilloso. No podía arrepentirme de absolutamente nada. Aun si Mytho me lastimo sin querer cuando dijo que Rue-chan seria su princesa. Me dolió, en verdad me dolió. Pero… Me di cuenta, tampoco era tan idiota. Quien realmente siempre estuvo conmigo y para quien siempre he sido la numero uno. El escritor de mi historia, Fakir.

-Esto te dolerá un poco… creo…-

Alce la mirada al escucharlo y lo observe acomodarse entre mis piernas. Trague saliva, aforrándome a el con los brazos. _Estoy lista, Fakir _dije. Si pudiera expresar lo feliz que era en ese momento y en cualquiera relacionado a Fakir, no me alcanzara la vida.

-uhy…-Exclame.

Duele. Pero estando con Fakir todo es maravilloso. Puedo sentir el loco palpitar de mi corazón. Cada beso, cada caricia me recuerdan que estoy viva. Me recuerdan que soy humana. Se que los gemidos que salen de mi boca le indican que quiero mas, que me gusta lo que hace. Puedo sentir el dulce vaivén como algo divino. En fin, he llegado a una sola conclusión: Fakir es mi vida entera.

-Ahiru…-Murmuro.

-No te detengas.-

Escuche una carcajada burlona de el y me sonroje de mis propias palabras. Alzo su rostro y me miro dulcemente, besando mis labios con suavidad, indicándome que no se detendrá. Por lo menos no ahora.

-Fakir…-Murmure su nombre.-Ai shiteru…-

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y comprendí que lo había acatado. Yo sabia que el me amaba. Me lo había dicho innumerables veces, incluso siendo un patito, y ahora me lo estaba demostrando de esta forma. Oí el revolotear de mis amigos pato en el agua. Voltee ligeramente hacia el lago y pude ver que unos cuantos se amontonaban con curiosidad a cierta distancia de la orilla, donde nosotros estábamos. Me sonroje cuando ellos lo hicieron y les indique con la mirada que se fueran. Unos me hicieron caso y otros se quedaron un rato mas, hasta que el bochorno y nuestros gemidos –Bueno, mis gritos placenteros- se hicieron insoportables para ellos, y se retiraron avergonzados. De acuerdo, Fakir no había sido muy delicado al elegir un lugar en donde… err… hacer… Bueno, hacer el amor conmigo.

-Tus amigos no son muy discretos…-

-La culpa es nuestra-

Rió un poco y me hizo quedar sobre el. Me moví sin querer perder el ritmo que el había marcado y cerré los ojos, no queriéndolo ver al rostro. Era vergonzoso, pero se sentía bien. El dolor se había ido, y se sentía increíblemente bien. De repente, abrí los ojos desmenuzadamente y mi interior abrazo fuertemente el miembro de Fakir. Solté un terrible grito de puro placer y al poco tiempo pude notar que Fakir también había alcanzado su limite. Me recosté sobre su pecho, sintiendo como bajaba y subía al ritmo de su respiración entrecortada. Una boba sonrisa adornaba mi rostro y abrí los ojos con lentitud, observando mi panorama.

-¿Ah?-Exclame cuando sentí algo suave sobre mi espalda.

Fakir había cubierto nuestros cuerpos con el mantel de campo que habíamos llevado. Me sonroje preguntándome si Fakir lo había disfrutado tanto como yo. Estábamos en completo silencio y ahora ambos respirábamos con normalidad. Sentía los brazos fuertes de Fakir abrazarme con suavidad, pero con suma protección. En eso, la mano de Fakir atrapo una de las mías y dirigió mis dedos a su boca. Voltee a verlo y lo vi sonreír con cariño. Entonces me sonroje abiertamente.

-Ah…-Exclame.-Este, yo… amm… Fakir, yo… eh-eh-eh…-

-Cállate, lo estas arruinando.-Me dijo poniendo un dedo en mis labios.-Recalco una vez mas: Ai shiteru.-

-Ai shiteru mo.-Sonreí.-No me Alcanzara la vida…-

-¿Cómo?-

-No me Alcanzara la vida para poder expresar lo feliz que soy…-

Volví a apoyarme en su pecho, dejando que el sueño me venciera. Creí escuchar un par de palabras por parte de el, algo así como _tonta _y un _te amo. _No me alcanzara la vida.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Notas: OMG… Me escribí este fanficiton de una sola sentada, dos horas después de ver el final de Princess Tutu. Tengo que decir, que al principio le iba al MythoxAhiru, pero a partir del capitulo de **_**Aurora soñada **_**me convertí al Fakiru –w-… OMG son una linda pareja, la mejor de PT y una de mis favoritas de anime (segundo lugar en mi top10 XD)… Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta acá (a los que se aguantaron XD). Y no me anime a escribir el lemmon explicito como siempre le hago, porque… porque… Porque no. Quería expresar mas los sentimientos de Ahiru en ese momento que el acto en si XD. Tal vez luego me anime a escribir el lemmon explicito XD… Depende de que diga el público. Por ultimo, les recomiendo **_**El Caballero y El Pato **_**de **Akiko_Himura.

**Espero ansiosa sus reviews y les aviso que –por desgracia-, este fin no será lo único que leerán de mi por esta sección. Tengo varias ideas y algunos ya comenzados, así que espero me apoyen, porque es muy poco en fandom de esta serie y PT se merece mucho y mas. Amo PT, así que contribuiré gustosa a su fandom nwn… Una cosa mas, en mi perfil encontraran el link de mi metroFLOG principal (Morning Grace), en la fecha 01 de mayo, publicare (y quedara ahí), una imagen de la que me inspire para hacer este fanficiton. Se podría decir que es parte de la escena final XD… ¡¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! **

**Dedicado a: Nanami-chan, mi gran amiga que se que es gran fan de esta pareja tan bella, así como yo. Eri-chan, mi mejor amiga; a quien le pase el gusto por este anime. El próximo será de tu pareja favorita nwn, te lo prometo.**

**By: Ritsuka-Rukia**


End file.
